Richard Grayson (Earth-Prime-2)
Full History Early Life Richard John "Dick" Grayson was the first and only child of the married acrobat couple John and Mary Grayson, and was born on an early October morning. When Dick turned 8, he was taught how to become an acrobat, and he eventually joined his parents as the acrobatic trio "The Flying Graysons", performing on the now defunct Rocko Circus in Blüdhaven. When Dick was 12, the family moved to Gotham, and joined the famous Haly's Circus to work there for many years. Robin Begins It was September and Dick was only a month away from turning 18. He was about to graduate High School after one more year, and move on into his own life. However, he promised to do one more acrobatic show with his parents, as this would be their last anyway, since they were planning on retiring. On the night of the show, he overheard "Boss" Tony Zucco threatening his parents unless the circus' owner, C.C. Haly, paid him extortion money. Haly refused, telling Zucco to "shove his precious money straight up where the sun don't shine", to which Zucco replied that he will get revenge. When they finally did the act, Dick watched in horror as the high wire that his parents were on snapped, killing them. Dick felt depressed, but also angered by the fact that Zucco was most likely responsible. He stared at his parents' corpses as they were being carried away by the ambulance, as well as Bruce Wayne, looking up at him. Commissioner Gordon shows up at Wayne Manor with Dick Grayson following on a motorcycle, telling Bruce that the young man now has nowhere else to go and that he is grateful for him choosing to give Dick a place to stay. Bruce brings Dick to his garage to get his motorcycle's gas tank fueled up. In the garage, Dick is impressed by the collection of motorcycles Bruce has collected, including some rare ones. Bruce tells him that some of them need repair, and he would gratefully give that one away to somebody who is able to fix it. Then Alfred shows up with a meal he intends to give to Dick, which he then chooses to give to the dogs when he hears that Dick is going to head out. Dick then chooses to stay with Bruce. For a few months after, Dick would continue with his acrobatics and martial arts, as well as his high school studies. He noticed that Bruce Wayne was rarely in the Manor, especially at night, and when Dick asked Alfred where Bruce was, Alfred would reply by saying that he had important business meetings to attend. It was the middle of December. It was almost Christmas, and he was getting suspicious of Bruce and Alfred. After finishing his homework he went to check up on Alfred. He saw Alfred opening a grandfather clock like it was a door into some sort of secret place. Dick quietly followed Alfred, and what he saw shocked him. He had entered the Batcave, as evident from all its properties. As Dick wandered around, he stumbled across the Batcomputer, and saw written notes and files of the investigation of his parents' deaths, and about Zucco. Before doing anything else, Alfred appeared, and shouted at Dick to get out of the Batcave before Batman would arrive. Before Dick could leave, Batman had arrived on his Batmobile and told Dick to stay right where he was. As Batman came closer, Dick felt terrified. Then Batman took off his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne. The Dynamic Duo The Titans Personality Powers and Abilities Notes and Trivia * He was originally going to be Nightwing, but then I changed my mind, and made him Robin, albeit probably nearing his Nightwing days, for two main reasons :* Since the Earth-Prime-2 version of Bruce is still in his 20's, I do not want to have too much of a Batfamily, with Cain, Todd, Brown, Drake, Damian etc. I do not want to rush things by having him be Nightwing too early in his life right after being Robin for say almost a year, so he's now Robin, along with a Batman in his prime and Babs as Batgirl. :* It's to differentiate him a bit from his Earth-Prime-0 counterpart, who himself will become Nightwing. * Dick has an interest in motorcycles. * Dick loves to watch old horror movies, specifically the 80's slasher films and the 30's Universal monster films. * Dick regards Bruce as more of a brother-figure than a father-figure in thie reality. * Dick is much older when he becomes Robin; unlike his mainstream counterpart, who was 12, he was 18 when he became Robin. * His origin is a hybrid of the mainstream origin and the origin from Batman Forever. Category:Created by NewMU Category:Earth-Prime-2 Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Agility Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Versions of Robin Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Titans (Earth-Prime-2)